Big Brother's Love
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: Craig Tucker and Eric Cartman have hurt Arabella Black. They unknowingly have provoked a demon's wrath and are about to learn a very important and painful lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello peoples, I promised to write a fic for _Michlon_ about Damien. He isn't the Anti-Christ just a regular OC that I created a long time ago. He's the only thing I own besides the whole Black family. I hope you enjoy this fic. There's a part 2 that I'm already working own.**

**I don't own South Park characters, or movies I have named.**

**Thanks _Mr. Latey_ for you help in creating this fic.**

* * *

><p>"Let me out!" A girl with long dirty blond hair cried. Clear tears welled up at the corners of her brown eyes, "Please, let me out." She breathed as she banged pathetically on whatever was next to her. She was on her knees, panting harshly as she pounded furiously on the surface. She slid down to the hard floor, curling up into a ball. Her name was Arabella Victoria Black. She was an eighth grader that had recently developed a phobia of enclosed spaces over the last few weeks. She was being held in a janitor's closet, the darkness was suffocating and there was little room to move around.<p>

This by far was the longest her tormentors had locked her into a tight space. To whom she referred was the infamous Craig Tucker and Eric Cartman. Arabella's breathing grew harsh! Where were they, why weren't they snickering and letting her out? Surely those two hadn't left her in here, it had been hours. She laughed a wheezy laugh, those two just decided to take their antics a step further they really hadn't left her. Had they? She shook her head, ridding her ridiculous thoughts! They would let her out any minute now.

She waited...

And she waited...

And waited...

In her space she could hear the shrill cry of the school bell. She could visualize hundreds of kids talking loudly while walking to their destinations, leaving. Leaving school. They were leaving her. Then she would be alone until whoever opened the door whether it is next morning, or a month later when they found her rotting body. She shuddered, curling deeper into herself. Arabella closed her eyes only to re-open them when she heard a rapid knocking sound.

"Bella," Craig greeted (Arabella figured it was Craig from the nasally quality of the voice.) "Cartman and I have decided to let you go—" Arabella perked up. Eric and Craig were fucking bastards, but they wouldn't go so far as to lock her in, and keep her in here until whenever. "On Monday. That is if we remember! Have a good weekend, Bella." Arabella heard Cartman's sharp cackle and Craig's raspy chuckle. She didn't believe them until she heard the distinct sound of retreating footsteps. They were really leaving her! Her heart thudded painfully against her chest.

She attacked on what she assumed was the door with her fists. "Come back, and open this damned door! This isn't funny let me out! Craig, Cartman, I know you hear me! Get me out of here! Rapid tears began to fall, as she grew more frantic. They couldn't leave her! "Let me out!" Arabella's voice cracked. Eventually she tired out and had run out of obscenities and various forms of pleading. Arabella slumped back to her original position. Her face completely wet. She felt a horrible mix of hopelessness, defeat, and pity. Pity for herself.

She didn't bother to take notice when she heard a small creak from the door. Arabella assumed it was Craig and Cartman back to taunt her. She kept her face to her knees, her pink lips pressed into a thin line. The door moaned before it was swung open. Arabella squinted through the sudden flood of lightening. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the light. Arabella was quick on her feet, her world spun, as did she. She was a little wobbly from the sudden movement. Arabella took a hesitant step forward out of the closet, afraid that her bullies would abruptly appear and push her back in.

Her brown eyes immediately locked onto bored, hooded grey eyes. It only took her a second to register it was her older brother by five minutes, Damien. Arabella couldn't hold her older brother's intense stare for more than a few seconds. Her eyes darted to the school's checkered tile floor. She brought a hand up to her face to wipe away a few stray tears, and any evidence that she had been crying. However, Damien took a stride toward her catching her hand in his, while lifting her chin up with the other.

Her brother wasn't big on showing emotion. Actually, the only way you could tell that he was feeling any type of emotion was by peering into his eyes. His eyes were the windows to his soul. "What happened, and I'm only going to ask once." Arabella felt more tears well up at her brother's question. She absolutely hated that she couldn't hide anything from him.

"Craig Tucker and Eric Cartman." She murmured. Arabella felt her brother's grip tighten significantly. She held back a gasp when she saw the way her brother's pale face contorted. He was wearing a lopsided grin that showed off his sharp canine teeth, and his eyes! Oh, dear Gods! His eyes! Arabella resisted the urge to tremble. He was angry—no—he was beyond angry and passed furious. Damien reminded Arabella of rattlesnake. Figuratively, her brother's tail was making a loud racket, and whoever was making him like this was about to go down.

"Don't do anything stupid Damien. It isn't worth it." Arabella pleaded. The bloodlust in Damien's eyes vanished as if it was never there. He refocused on her.

"They made you cry Bella, that's not acceptable."

"Acceptable?" Arabella scoffed, "I'm a big girl now. I can't rely on my big, bad brother to save me all the time. Besides, I only cried and they just locked me in the closet. It's not the worst thing they've ever done to me." Arabella said the last part to herself not realizing what she had just admitted.

"Repeat that." Damien commanded, his previous expression returning quickly.

"I'm not! It's no big deal!" Arabella protested.

"Arabella Victoria Black you will tell me what those two fuckers," She flinched as he spat the word, "have been doing to you. So, help me." Damien threatened.

"No, Damien! I can take care of myself...I-I-I don't need you. I CAN take care of myself." Arabella wrenched out of Damien's grasp. She spared him a glance before she ran through the hallways to the exit. Arabella believed her own words. Damii needed to understand that he wasn't going to always be there for her. It was about time she learned how to defend herself. Arabella was determined; she could get by just fine without Damien. She could.

Arabella missed the ominous, almost sinister air that surrounded her brother. If she had seen it she would've known that she just signed Craig and Eric off to their death.

Damien H. Black was a simple boy with simple wants and needs. He went to school and got average grades, it wasn't that he wasn't a smart boy. No, in fact he was brilliant, but he didn't want to waste the effort. Damien also was what you could call apathetic, but a little more than that. He kept a tight lid on his emotions; very rarely did he bother to show them. However, there was one person that could make his control slip with a snap. Her name was Arabella Black. His younger sister.

He loved her with every fiber of his being, and was extremely protective over her. There were very few people that he entrusted his little sister with. In Damien's eyes Arabella was his most precious person. She was to good for the simple-minded vermin at the school, and most of the people that inhabited the world. So, when he had found his little sister locked in the closet, crying her eyes out, his perfect control had slipped. For a mere second he felt a murderous rage encompass him, and the very monster he carefully kept sealed broke free. Eric Cartman and Craig were going to pay, heavily.

"Don't do anything stupid Damien. It's not worth it." Bella's sweet voice managed to cute through his anger and subdued the beast. Damien shook off her words, though. His sister didn't know what she was talking about. He wasn't going to do anything stupid, and whatever he did wouldn't be classified as stupid.

"They made you cry Bella, that isn't acceptable."

"Acceptable? I'm a big girl now! I can't rely on my big, bad brother to save me all the time. Besides, I only cried and they just locked me in the closet. It's not the worst they've ever done to me." Yet again the beast roared within him and screamed for vengeance. Damien, however, needed to make sure he heard correctly before he released the beast.

"Repeat that."

"I'm not! It's no big deal." Bella insisted as if he was going to wave it off. How stupid did she think he was when she had said that? Did she not think that he couldn't see behind her "tough" facade?

"Arabella Victoria Black, you will tell me what those two fuckers have been doing to you. So, help me." He struggled to not let his temper fly off the handle. He needed to know what had been happening before he did anything.

"No, Damien! I can take care of myself," Damien saw Arabella's lapse of weakness. She didn't believe her own words. "...I-I-I don't need you. I can take care of myself. That momentary stutter just solidified what Damien thought. His grip on Bella loosened, and he let her run. When she turned to see him, Damien had seen everything he needed. He watched her retreating form until it disappeared. As soon as Arabella was gone, the beast was finally free to do as it wanted. It consumed him, already whispering delightful plans in his ear and he listened avidly.

* * *

><p>Damien lay in his room playing with a baseball. His room wasn't anything special. There was no color or posters on his white walls. No books or even a computer. Absolutely nothing that defined his nature. There was just a queen-sized bed, a closet, and two black nightstands. A very plain room. He enjoyed it. When everything was like he wanted it to be, he could think freely. Tonight he needed to formulate a foolproof plan. He didn't want his plan to be traced back to him or his family. Yet it had to be absolutely memorable—never forgotten by the victims. There were so many options, but which one would be the most effective?<p>

Damien had a limited number of resources and a time frame that he could work with. This following weekend was the only weekend that he could work with, but that would mean his plan would be half-baked. Damien growled lowly. He hated plans that were like that. It meant that there was room for error, mistakes, and Damien couldn't afford for such things. He squeezed the ball in his hand. This was difficult. Why couldn't he think of something that would work? Why wasn't anything coming to him? Perhaps, he needed to be inspired. Yes, that was it.

Damien got up from his dark blue comforter going to his family's living room. He was glad to see no one was there. He crouched down to the wooden cabinet underneath their flat screen. Damien was lucky that his family owned a pretty extensive scary movie collection; they had everything from Alfred Hitchcocks' Psycho to Rob Zombie's House of 1000 corpses. Damien were looking for two particular movies both of them spine-tingling in their own ways. Those movies were SAW and Halloween. Damien wanted to combine the work of a horrific vigilante and a person that was pure evil. A grueling task, but for Arabella he would undergo anything.

Fours hours later Damien was tired, but satisfied. He laid his back against the leather sofa. Mad laughter erupted from his mouth, and he clutched the sides of his stomach continuing his laughter as if someone had told him a hilarious joke. Just as the laughter appeared it was gone, once again leaving a stoic Damien. He had come up with the perfect plan. It was all going to come together on Sunday, a holy day. How ironic! The monster within him purred in contentment. When Sunday came he would imprint an everlasting message.

'**Don't mess with his sister.'**

Damien got up from his seat turning off all the lights easily blending in with the dark.

Damien rolled off his bed falling to the floor with a thump. He glared at his alarm that had been screeching a few seconds earlier. It was to damn early in the morning, but he had to get up to put his plan into action. Sometimes, he hated the shit he went through for Arabella, but a brother had to do what a brother had to do. He pushed himself off the floor quickly getting dressed. He grabbed his Android off his nightstand, all ready to exit his bedroom for the day. He took a quick trip downstairs heading into the kitchen for breakfast.

He was surprised to see Arabella sitting on the granite counter eating cereal, "Why are you up?"

Arabella yelped, her eyes wide as she stared at her brother in shock. "Don't scare me like that." She sat her green bowl down onto the counter. "Anyways, I was hungry so, I ate. Easy peasy."

"It's four in the morning."

"And? You're up at four in the morning. Why are you up this early dressed in that?" Arabella motioned to his clothes, "Mighty suspicious, Damii."

"I'm going out." Damien replied nonchalantly.

"Did you tell Daddy or Dad? It's dark out there you know. Child molesters might be lurking out there waiting for a fresh piece of ass. Then you'll be a child prostitute with a pimp and everything. You'll be wearing short-shorts till you die from every STD possible! With your looks it could happen!" Arabella dramatized.

"That will never happen Bella. Now, you can stop your worrying and get your ass to bed. I don't want to have to do anything drastic when I come back and see that you're still awake."

"Humph, I don't believe you."

"We shall see then."

Damien went to the pantry grabbing a packet of Poptarts before leaving the house. Arabella groaned. She threw her soggy cereal into the sink with a slam. She turned off the kitchen lights heading back to her room. Damning her brother and his stupid persuasive skills.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my OCs. Yea, that's all. XD**

**Ehh, I hate this chapter. However, I hope Mr. Dead and Michlon enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother's Love<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Sweet Revenge**

* * *

><p>Craig groaned as he came into consciousness. The first thing he recognized was that it was dark where ever he was. The second and third thing he was realized that there was a big shadowy mass next to him (breathing!) and he was bound tightly by his wrists. He laid back on what he assumed was a wall trying to shift through his memory and figure out how he had ended up in this situation.<p>

All he remembered was the freaky girl's brother coming to his house with Cartman in tow under the premise of an invitational sleepover. He had agreed thinking he needed some entertainment. Then when they were a considerable distance away from his house... nothing. After that it was just blank. It scared Craig that the sudden lack of memory wasn't a regular its-on-the-tip-of-my-tongue kinda thing. No, it was more like a big blackout. He could make no sense of it.

"I see that you're awake, good. I thought I had used too much." A raspy, monotonous voice cut through his thoughts.

Light flooded Craig's eyes as a light bulb flickered on. The source of light swung lazily until it stopped under one person. This person was sitting lazily in a simple wooden chair; his arms and legs were crossed as his hooded grey eyes were trained on Craig.

"You're that freak's brother aren't you? What did you do to me?" Craig fired off clearly hostile.

The person across from him glared sharply. Craig recoiled back. Death, Craig actually saw his immediate death from that glare. Craig dropped his eyes to floor. He only dared to peek up when the boy spoke once again, "I assume you mean to ask if I'm Arabella's brother. Then yes, I am her brother. My name is Damien. What did I do to you? I knocked you out and chained you up."

"Why?"

Craig shivered as Damien laughed hollowly. "Revenge for hurting my sister. I love Arabella a lot you see and I hate it when she gets hurt. Also, I wanted to play game, to win a prize of sorts."

"Prize?"

"Mmhm." Damien said nothing more. He got up from his seat. Craig pressed himself to the wall, his eyes glued to the other boy. Damien looked at Craig, amusement clear in his eyes but he didn't approach him. Instead he crouched down in front of what he had dubbed a shadowy mass earlier. He was surprised to find out the shadowy mass was Cartman. In a quick motion Damien's hand slapped Cartman's cheek with a resounding sound.

Cartman yelped. He pulled himself upright glaring harshly at the source of his pain. "Who the fuck are you?" Cartman spat after a few seconds of indignant silence.

"Your worst nightmare. It will be beneficial if you kept your mouth shut. I don't feel particularly generous today." Damien said as he stood back up. He strode over to his chair, resuming his previous position.

"Ok, both of you are awake. Goo-" Damien was interrupted by Cartman, who stared at Craig in disbelief.

"Craig, what the fuck is happening? How did we get here? Why are we here and who the fuck is he?"

Craig's eyes darted to Damien's face. He tried to gauge his reaction to these questions, but he was unreadable until he focused on Craig. "Go ahead and tell him." He permitted.

Craig nodded, "Cartman, that is Arabella's twin brother Damien and he wants to get revenge and play a game. At the end of the game he gets a prize."

Cartman looked like he was processing the information before he laughed. He actually laughed! Craig's tongue darted out to wet his lips. Cartman maybe a fat, manipulative sonofabitch but he wasn't stupid by any means. Couldn't he sense that this boy was dangerous?

"This is the bitch's brother? Please, the bitch can barely stand five minutes a closet without crying her eyes out. Her parents and older brother are fucking homos. Is this supposed to be some sort of kinky shit? If the bitch can't do anything, I'm sure as hell her brother can't either." Cartman guffawed, smiling largely.

Craig turned toward Damien. A lopsided grin on his face. He got up from his seat, dragging the chair along the wooden floor creating a drawn out screech. Then Damien sat the chair in front of Cartman. He moved about the room, which Craig noticed was filled with useless junk and other miscellaneous objects. The only things that seemed remotely foreboding was the light bulb and the blue, locked cabinet. Craig watched as Damien took items out of the cabinet, placing them into a black bag. He only the bag when he sat back down in front of Cartman with the grin intact.

"I'm _so_ happy," Damien, stressed, "that you want to play early Cartman." He leaned towards the fat boy's blue nightshirt. He wasted no time in pulling the shirt off and throwing it over his shoulder. Damien patted the fat boy's pale round stomach.

"We are going to play my favorite version of the Quiet Game. Unfortunately if you scream during this game, I cut deeper and make mistakes. Mistakes hurt, so let's try not to do that." Damien dug into his bag, which was previously sitting in his lap. He brought out four types of kitchen knifes and a large bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Now let's see. What word shall I scribe?" He mocked thoughtfulness as he tapped a long and thin knife on his cheek.

"I know! You like calling my sister a bitch a lot; that most be your favorite word. Since you like using that term so much I figure it's a win-win situation carving it into your skin so you will never forget it and for me, well, I'm just doing what I do the best."

Craig was stunned, 'This guy is insane,' he thought. He briefly glanced at Cartman who was still putting on a brave front, but Craig could see the cracks in it. Cartman was breaking.

"Let's do this shall we!" Damien dropped to his knees in front of Cartman. The knife glinting as it slowly made circles around Cartman's stomach drawing small, ruby droplets. The fat boy whimpered and Damien paused for a second, "Where's that gusto I saw earlier? Did I really scare you that badly?"

Damien cocked his head to the left, "Huh?"

Cartman's mouth twisted into an ugly sneer but he kept quiet. Craig could see that he was fighting himself not to say something and provoke Damien.

"Guess it's all gone," Damien shrugged carelessly, "No matter. It's time to start." He said, as his knife stopped in the middle of Cartman's stomach, and then he plunged. Cartman screamed at the sudden burst of pain, tears stung at his eyes.

Craig watched Damien move the handle of the knife to left without any hesitation, "Oops." He said, "I made a mistake. Let's not do that again."

The redhead slid the knife down a few inches prompting more pitiful sounds from Cartman. Damien threw a disgusted look at fat boy unable to take any more of his sounds. The redhead boy took the knife out without some much as a blink. Cartman crumpled to his side, drawing his knees up to his bloodied area.

"Stop your crying. You're nothing but a schoolyard bully. When you don't have your mother, resources, or anything. You're nothing, but an overly emotional fat fuck." Damien snorted, flicking Cartman's blood to the ground, "I don't see why I went to so much trouble. I could've borrowed Jamie's scorpions for you."

Damien snorted yet again. He dropped the knife onto the floor. He grabbed his black bag off the wooden chair, digging through. This time he pulled out a crimson dagger. He made sure Craig's eyes were on him as he ran a finger along the fine edge. A thin line of red appeared. "Perfect," He purred.

He stuck his finger in his mouth calmly staring at Craig. There was nothing, but silence between the two aside from the occasional pained noises Cartman was giving off. When he was done, Damien pulled Craig up on his feet. He motioned to the chair. Craig sat down hesitantly.

"What are you going to do?"

Damien shrugged, "I'm going to mark you."

"M-m-mark me?" Craig stuttered.

Damien swiftly nodded, "I'm going to mark you as my own pet. To do whatever I please to. What's more humiliating then that?"

* * *

><p>Craig shivered violently as Damien circled around him like a predator sizing up its prey. He would stop once or twice, but Craig had the feeling that Damien was only playing with him. He did stop in the back leaning in on his right side to whisper in his ear, "I don't normally give people a choice. However, you can have one. I treat all my toys nicely."<p>

"I'm not a toy!" Craig objected. He maybe stuck in a practically helpless situation with a psycho teen holding him hostage, but he would be damned if he would be labeled as a mere toy.

"You're not a toy, huh? My mistake," Damien purred, "you, are a human puppet. I am your Puppeteer and I control all of your strings with or without your consent. A toy isn't nearly as interesting or does it have as many advantages as you do. So, you were correct. You are a _puppet_ not a toy."

Craig shook his head. He refused to believe the words that Damien had said. He was his own being. Craig Tucker couldn't be controlled.

"Don't think so hard. Just accept it. " Damien said. The redhead had moved back in front of Craig with an expressionless face.

"I'm not a plaything and I won't accept it just like that!" Craig shouted. He didn't know where all of this confidence was coming from but it was giving him such a rush. He might die, strangely he couldn't find it in him to care, if he was going to die. He might as well with a few well-placed jabs.

"What's you're sister going to think, hm? She might be horrified to know that her brother is common criminal. So far you could be charge with kidnap, drugging, threatening bodily harm and following through. Let's not forget to add possible enslavement for me and incest for you with your sister." Craig smirked in spite himself when he saw momentary surprise cross Damien's face.

'Perfect,' He thought.

"You didn't thing I noticed, did you? Most brothers would beat people up for their sisters, but you go to such extremities. So, how does it feel? Do you get off when you think about your sister? Do want to kiss or fuck her senseless. How about blow you? She sucks on lollipops all day long. That bitch must be practicing just for you. We're all alone Damien. Tell me how much you want her pu- Craig didn't get to finish when he was slammed to the ground. Damien was on top off of him showing off a full smile. The knife was pressed closed to his jugular. Craig could feel blood drip down from where Damien was pressing so hard.

"My patience for you has dissipated and you've gone too far." Damien wrenched the knife away from Craig's neck. Craig watched as he kept his position on him as he twisted around to grab a large brown battle that read, "Rubbing Alcohol". He opened the bottle, holding his knife out. Damien proceeded pour copious amounts of the clear liquid onto the dagger. He admired his handiwork when it was absolutely coated. He kept the dagger in one hand as he tore Craig's shirt open with the other.

Craig lay there. He didn't dare to move. The confidence that he had before had all but left him. It would be best if didn't prompt any more rage from Damien. A blinding hot pain tore him his thoughts away. All he could think about was the pain. There was nothing more than that. Tears blurred at his vision, but he could see Damien's face as he repeatedly stabbed him.

His body no longer listened to any of his commands. He bucked wildly trying to throw Damien off him. He would do anything to stop the pain.

"That's right Craig. Scream for me. I want to hear it. SCREAM!" Damien's yell somehow managed to get to Craig through it all.

In the background he could hear a piercing cry. It took him seconds to realize that it was him. He was making that noise. He was making that deplorable noise. He tried to stop the noises, he really did, but Damien dug deeper. He couldn't possibly stop the cries.

The agony, God, he wanted it to stop so badly. He didn't think the ninth's ring of Hell had anything on what he was feeling right now.

"Come on. I want to hear more insults. You seemed to have plenty of them. Where are they now?" Damien taunted. He continued to carve out more.

He felt some sort of sick euphoria as he gazed upon the word now etched in Craig's stomach. The scarlet dribbles that made rivers down Craig's taut stomach fascinated him. The salt tears mixed sweat and snot created a whole new look for Craig… and the beautiful screams he had made sent shivers down his spine.

He had picked the right puppet. He adored his brand new prize.

"I'm done." Damien said in a sickly sweet voice, "I know you're going to love it. Puppet."

He got off of Craig whose screams had subsided into mere sobs and moans of pain. He dropped the bloodied dagger besides Craig's prone form. He surveyed his work one last time. "I'll be back." He said said as both a goodbye and a promise.

His revenge was done. At least his revenge on Cartman, Craig on the other-hand was another matter altogether.

* * *

><p>Damien unlocked the door. He walked into his house silently, glad that everything had gone to plan. He had even beaten the clock by five minutes. He was good. He climbed the stairs, heading to his bedroom.<p>

What he didn't expect was Arabella curled up into a ball, sleeping on his bed. After a minute of thought he had decided to wake her up. She opened her brown eyes halfway. She used one hand to wipe her one eyes, focusing on her brother.

"Why did you wake me up, Damii," She whined, "I was having this wonderful dream with Willy Wonka. You just had to ruin it."

"Yea. That doesn't explain why you are in my room."

Arabella pouted, "There was an invasion of Lamia in my room. I couldn't just sleep in there. They would eat me."

Damien looked at her, crossing his arms. Arabella held his gaze, "I'm not going back in my room. I'm staying here." She pushed some cover back, lying back down and covering herself.

Damien knew she would do that. Her sister had the stubbornness of a mule. He sighed to himself, "Fine, but move you're fat butt over."

Arabella rolled her eyes, but complied making room for her brother. Damien got in from behind. He turned on the other-side to face the wall while his sister faced the bedroom door. "I love you Damii." Arabella whispered after a few minutes.

Damien threw his arm around his sister's waist. He conveyed a clear message to her.

'I love you too.'


End file.
